


The Last Time I Saw Matthew

by viletribe



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, One Shot, and okay yeah some serra/erk but erk isn't even a major character so whatever, no shipping but a bit of implied serra/matthew, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viletribe/pseuds/viletribe
Summary: "The last time I saw Matthew was 2003. We stared at each other 'cross the library." -TemposharkWhat happens when a unit dies trying to recruit an old friend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU fanfic based off something that made me stupidly emotional. Matthew died trying to recruit Guy in my Rekka no Ken file, I remembered the Temposhark song with the fic name, cried and wrote this.

Guy ran his hand along the wall of the alleyway. Serra followed along closely, ever so often casting a glare in Guy's direction.

 

"Ugh, why are we HERE?!" she whined, which caused Guy to come to a complete halt, a death stare in his eyes.

 

"The last time I saw Matthew," he started, "was here." He paused in order to allow his words to sink in. "Years ago. Gang vs. man."

Serra's eyes were wide. 

 

"But I thought- You- You said you were in a gang, years ago!"

 

Guy nodded solemnly. "It was my gang. I didn't give the orders..." He began to explain.

 

* * *

 

Matthew sneaked into the alleyway, bag in hand. He was there to steal and run, the usual deal. He reached out for a door that led into a storage room, one that was barely propped open, and pulled it open a bit more, just enough to allow himself to sneak in. He slinked inside, grabbed what he could, and dashed back out. He didn't look where he was going, his gaze aimed behind him in case of pursuit, and crashed right into a familiar face.

 

"G-Guy?" he stammered as he looked up, his gaze now locked with the other man's. Guy stared for a few moments, then turned and shook his head as h e walked away. He had no idea what to say, how to explain to Matthew just what he'd become.

 

"Guy!" Matthew yelled. "Where have you- I've been looking for- What happened?!" he got to his feet and followed after his friend, who continued to ignore him. "Guy, don't! Don't leave me again!" he cried, but it was in vain. As Guy walked away, his gang emerged from the shadows and surrounded Matthew. The thief fought in an attempt to break free from the crowd and get to his friend, but was eventually overwhelmed and overpowered by the strange attackers.

As Matthew's vision faded to black, he swore he could hear footsteps, followed by a faint "I'm sorry, old friend."

* * *

 

Months had passed. The young lass, Serra, had taken in Guy without question, not knowing of his history in his gang. Days would come and go, and so would the travellers. Guy, Serra and Erk were the only constants. Serra once mentioned Matthew's absence, but only once.

A year passed. Erk and Serra had grown intimately close, but when the sun set and Erk returned home, Serra always asked a question Guy couldn't answer, the question of just where Matthew had vanished to.

Many years passed. Guy had struck out on his own again, but made sure he visited Serra often. She and Erk were official at this point, but when he was off to work and Guy was around, Serra always fussed about Matthew. Finally, it grew too much for Guy. Serra saw it, too, as he led her off to that cursed alley.

* * *

 

Tears in his eyes, Guy embraced Serra. She sighed. She refused to cry, not here, not in front of Matthew's friend, and not... Not in front of Matthew, wherever he resided now.

"If you're listening to me, Matthew," Guy whispered, "I'm sorry."

He swore he could hear a faint "I forgive you, old friend."


End file.
